


Hogwarts : A Beginning

by Once_Upon_A_Potter



Series: Hogwarts : An Untold History [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Salazar, Hogwarts, Journal, Story book, The Legend of Salazar Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter
Summary: Hailey's Book/Journal from The Legend of Salazar Slytherin.





	Hogwarts : A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

_**Hogwarts : A Beginning** _

_**One** _

_**Death watched as Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as most know him, especially now, Lord Voldemort, tried killing fifteen month old Hailey Potter. Death chuckled evilly as the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead of the child. Walking forward, he picked the fifteen month old up. And with a wave of his skeletal hand, a piece of rubble was transfigured to look of the body of fifteen month old Hailey Potter.** _

_**Death watched. He watched as Lily Potter woke up and started frantically looking for her children. He watched as she found her three month old son but no their daughter. He watched as James Potter came up by Lily. He watched as they found the supposed body of their daughter. He laughed, an evil sounding cackle, scaring both James and Lily.** _

_**Silas, their three month old son, remained asleep through all of this.** _

_**Death looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, before taking him and the girl to his home in the underworld.** _


End file.
